MY VERY OWN PAIR OF EYES
by Actor Portrayal
Summary: After Fang. Iggy's POV. He finds out DR. SCARY can give him eyesight
1. Chapter 1

Things have not been too great around here since Fang left. Max has refused to speak to anyone, even her mom. Angel seems sad, but at the same time she seems a little smug about being the better leader. Now, after seeing how it is to have a six, I mean seven, year old in charge of you, I wish I had not voted Max out a couple of weeks ago. Gazzy is dragging himself around the house, whining about how there is nothing to do. Nugde is clearly devastated, though she tries not to show it. Dylan seems like he is relieved that he has no competition for Max, and I have seen him looking at Max's bedroom door likek he wants to go in and talk o her. Me, I mostly cook. It gets my mind of things, and it's certainly necessary, us bird kids eat like hogs. I tried listening to the horror story that Fang got me, but when I turned it on I could hear Max moaning in her room, and then I felt bad.


	2. Chapter 2

_**AS OF YET, I HAVE NO REVIEWS, THOUGH A COUPLE OF PEOPLE HAVE READ MY STORY. IF YOU READ IT, PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. THIS CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER THAN THE LAST ONE, BUT NOT VERY LONG.I DON'T OWN MAXIMUM RIDE.**_

I woke up with a smile on my face. Last night I had a dream about the old times, before Max and Fang knew they loved each other, before all the drama of Angel being totally creepy, and before Jeb left us. I wish I hadn't woken up.

Wishful thinking, of course, I heard Max, sobbing quietly in the next room. I wasn't all that happy when Fang and Max were kissing in the bathroom and acted as if we all didn't know, but I have to admit, it was way better than this. I hate hearing Max being emotionally ripped apart every day.

I got up and walked into the kitchen to make breakfast. I instinctively pulled out everything I would need to make breakfast for everyone (that includes Dr. Martinez and Jeb). When the toast was toasting, the bacon sizzling, and the eggs boiling, I sat back and listened to the sounds of breakfast. Listening is my favorite thing to do, almost as good as having sight would be.

I walked into the living room, and sat down on the couch. As I felt around for the remote, my hand landed on Max's backpack. I unzipped it and rooted around. My hand felt a DVD slip and I pulled it out and put it in. What could this be? A video love-letter from Fang, probably.

When the sound started to play, I was shocked to hear the voice of Dr. Hans.

_Hello Max, you ran out a bit quickly today, and I was so excited to be demonstrating my work you that I forgot to give you some of the more important reasons that I know you would find it very rewarding to work with me. _

_As I'm certain was apparent from what you saw and learned of my limb-regeneration project, I am the world's leading expert on stem cell research, bar none. Growing an organ on a dish and implanting it is a rather an elementary process for me and my team compared to limb regeneration. In fact, I've been successfully implanting organs grown from subjects own tissue for a number of years. Were you to join forces with me, doors would open up for you and your flock. _

Something could be heard being slid across a table.

_For example, wouldn't one of your boys love and brand new pair of these?_


	3. Chapter 3

I knew he meant eyes and I knew he meant me. Max had been given the opportunity to give me sight, but she had turned it down. I didn't know whether to cry, scream, or throw something. I wanted sight. I would have sight if it killed me. You never know, but it may.

I can't stay here. I can't stand to hear or even imagine seeing anyone, especially Max. The only thing to do was leave, to run.

Then, the smell of burnt breakfast reached my nose. _Crap, _I thought. The smoke alarm started to go off.

Gazzy was down stairs in a second with his personal fire extinguisher. Behind him was the rest of the flock.

Nudge said, "Seriously, guys, was that another bomb?"

"I didn't do it this time, I swear," Gazzy hastily said.

"Look, guys, I.... I burnt breakfast," I said. Those words tasted really bad in my mouth.

"Whoa, that's unusual. Something is wrong," Angel said, confused, "I can tell, but why can't I tell what?"

Jeb came down the stairs.

"Wow, we can clean this up and then have breakfast. Iggy, do you want to start cooking?"

My eyes filled with tears and I turned around and ran up the stairs. By the time my bedroom door slammed I was sobbing.

_Way to be manly_, I thought angrily to myself.

After I calmed down, I had a plan. I would find Dr. Gunther-Hagen and demand he give me sight. Yeah, it was risky, and more than a bit deluded, but I couldn't live my life wondering if I had passed up the gift of sight.

As I packed my backpack, there was a knock on the door.

When I opened it Dylan said, "Hey, uh, I thought you might want to......talk."

"Uh, I think I'll be okay......thanks," I said. That conversation was getting really strange.

"Okay," he said, turning around.

I had to tell someone something about where I was going.

"Hey, Dylan, tell everyone not to worry."

"Yeah, okay,"Dylan said, and closed the door behind him.

Game time. I opened my window and squeezed myself through. Then, I snapped my wings out and let the wind carry me. The air was warm, with a slight breeze. I wish I could see the beautiful nature around me. For the bigger part of my life, people had been describing everything for me, and I was more than ready to see for myself. Miami, my destination, was a place with hot chicks and the oppurtunity of a lifetme.


	4. exclusive story info

_**More chapters are on the way. I would predict a week, at the most. Sorry it has been so long. Please PM me if you have any awesome creative story ideas.**_


End file.
